It is a well known problem that garbage cans or trash bags filled with refuse or the like are placed out for pick up by garbage pickup services or the like that animals, such as dogs and cats, often rip open the plastic bags or tip over the garbage cans. Various devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,858 to Furr, 3,407,941 to Schmidt or 3,924,913 to Cooper have been devised to solve this problem. A problem with the first two aforementioned patents is that the structures disclosed therein are not as simple and as portable as is desired and the latter patent mentioned above is not entirely satisfactory either because animals can reach over the top of the enclosure. Consequently, there remains a need for a folding portable trash bin which overcomes the aforementioned problems.